nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - School Raze
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - School Raze is another Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/MLP crossover film. Plot The film begins at the School of Friendship, where Cozy Glow receives mail from a mail delivery pony, gives a new student directions to class, and helps Silverstream with a crossword puzzle. Due to her advancements in the curriculum and constant help around the school, Cozy has been appointed as Twilight Sparkle's personal friendship assistant. When Cozy brings the mail to Twilight in her office, Twilight realizes she's late to chaperone the students' field trip to Cloudsdale, but Cozy says she got Rainbow Dash to fill in for her. She had even taken the initiative to plan out Twilight's schedule for the day and catalog all of the school's magical artifacts, and Twilight is both impressed and grateful. "Helping is what friendship's all about." — Cozy Glow Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash shows the students the Cloudsdale Weather Factory, but the students are more fascinated by being able to walk on clouds thanks to Starlight Glimmer's magic. Just then, Yona falls through the clouds and plummets toward the ground. When Starlight's magic suddenly fails, she and the other non-winged creatures in the group start falling as well. Rainbow Dash and her fellow winged creatures fly down to save them, and Starlight has no explanation for why her magic suddenly stopped working. Rainbow and Starlight return to the school and inform Twilight of what happened. Twilight discovers her own magic starting to fail when she tries levitating a book, and when Fluttershy and Rarity arrive, Rarity reveals that her magic is completely gone. Cozy Glow recalls learning about a creature that devours magic—Lord Tirek—but the other ponies say he is locked up inside Tartarus. Spike enters and coughs up a letter from Princess Celestia summoning Twilight and her friends to an emergency meeting in Canterlot. At Canterlot Castle, Celestia and Luna explain that multiple reports are emerging about ponies' magic suddenly failing, and Princess Cadance reports on similar incidents in the Crystal Empire. A messenger pony delivers a letter from Star Swirl the Bearded, in which Star Swirl says that magic is disappearing from Equestria and estimated to be completely gone in three days. Twilight and her friends volunteer to go to Tartarus to see if Tirek has escaped or masterminded the crisis from behind bars. While she and her friends travel to Tartarus, Twilight leaves Starlight Glimmer in charge of the school. Cozy Glow questions this decision after the last time Starlight was left in charge, but Twilight is confident in her ability and asks Cozy to assist her. Cozy eagerly accepts this task and takes Starlight to plan out her schedule as temporary headmare. The next morning, Cozy Glow addresses the school students and assumes the role and responsiblilities of temporary headmare. When asked why Starlight isn't in charge as announced, she explains that Starlight left a note saying she went to help Twilight and the others on their mission and left Cozy in charge during their absence. When Smolder gets suspicious about Starlight's sudden departure, Cozy accuses her of not trusting her teachers enough and assigns her extra homework. The rest of the Young Six side with Smolder and demand that they be assigned extra homework as well. That evening, Sandbar overhears some students talking about what a great headmare Cozy Glow is, and he meets his friends in the school library for a homework party. Gallus is suspicious about Cozy Glow's efforts to get the students to like her, but Ocellus thinks she's just trying to keep everyone's minds off the disappearing magic. Just then, the Young Six notice Cozy Glow coming out of the floor grate that they discovered in What Lies Beneath, and they decide to see what she is truly up to. They follow Cozy Glow to the headmare's office, where Chancellor Neighsay sits in Twilight's chair. Fed up with Twilight neglecting the school to go on adventures and leaving a filly in charge, Neighsay decides to step in as the new principal, much to Cozy Glow's annoyance. Believing the non-pony students are responsible for the disappearing magic, Neighsay declares the school to be for ponies only so that they can unite against outside threats. Elsewhere, the Mane Six are traveling to Tartarus without magic to shield them from bugs and rainfall, or keep their snacks from spoiling. Applejack provides her friends with apple balm to ward off the bugs, Fluttershy finds a blueberry bush, and Rainbow Dash gathers some clouds together to protect them from the rain. When they reach the gates of Tartarus, Twilight notices the seal is still intact, meaning Tirek has not escaped. However, she is unable to open the doors without her unicorn magic. Luckily, Spike finds an object that Cozy Glow packed for them: the Key of Unfettered Entrance, the magic of which can open any door. Twilight uses the Key to open the way into Tartarus, but it shatters as soon as it is used. Inside, the ponies find several creatures in cages—including a cockatrice—all of whom have lost their magical abilities as a result of the disappearing magic. They run into the Tartarus guardian Cerberus, and Fluttershy convinces him to let them pass and talk to Tirek. The Mane Six approach Tirek in his cage and accuse him of being involved in Equestria's magic crisis. Tirek denies having any involvement in such a wasteful scheme, but he offers to give the ponies more information in exchange for his freedom. Rainbow Dash points out that even if they release Tirek, there's no escape from Tartarus without any magic. The ponies realize they are all trapped in Tartarus, and Tirek is satisfied that his "little protege" helped him carry out his revenge. When asked about this, he explains that he and his accomplice have never met face-to-face, communicating only through letters, and that he told his accomplice how to drain Equestria's magic. With all of them trapped together with no means of escape, Tirek decides to reveal his accomplice's identity. "Her name is..." — Lord Tirek Neighsay and Cozy Glow catch the Young Six spying on them outside Twilight's office door, and Neighsay uses his magic medallion to tie them up in chains. As punishment for their alleged crime of stealing Equestria's magic, Neighsay decides to contact their parents and guardians to take them home. Suddenly, Sandbar speaks up and sides with the Chancellor and his views, and his friends are shocked by his betrayal. Neighsay is pleased by Sandbar's change of heart and lets him go, and the two lock the rest of the Young Six inside the student dorms. Sandbar's betrayal turns out to be a ruse, however, and he goes to Sweet Apple Acres to get the help of Apple Bloom and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Sandbar and the Crusaders track Cozy Glow into the catacombs under the school library and find an elaborate crystal chamber. There, they find Starlight Glimmer trapped in a sphere of magic, contrary to Cozy Glow's earlier claim that she left to help Twilight and the others on their mission. Cozy Glow, who turns out to be Tirek's accomplice, suddenly emerges from the shadows. Sandbar and the Crusaders are shocked to discover that not only is she evil but also that she is the one responsible for stealing Equestria's magic. Under the belief that friendship is power and not magic, Cozy Glow intends to rule Equestria as the self-appointed "Empress of Friendship". The Mane Six are horrified to learn that Cozy Glow is the one behind Equestria's disappearing magic. Lord Tirek states that even though he hates ponies, he was willing to work together with one in order to drain Equestria's magic and trap the Mane Six inside Tartarus. Twilight Sparkle worries about the School of Friendship and its students, but Applejack is certain that Starlight Glimmer can foil Cozy's schemes. With the magic of Equestria drained, the Mane Six are unable to open the gates of Tartarus and escape. But Twilight comes up with the idea of harnessing the natural magic inside the various creatures locked up in Tartarus' cages. Back at the school, Cozy Glow enters the office of "Headstallion" Neighsay and expresses how relieved she is that he's there to take charge during Equestria's magic crisis. When she brings up Neighsay's duties as the head of the E.E.A., Neighsay says that protecting the school from threats to Equestria is more important than said duties. Promising that the school will be run in accordance with the E.E.A.'s much stricter guidelines, Neighsay dismisses Cozy Glow from the office, and Cozy indignantly walks away. Meanwhile, in the catacombs under the school, Sandbar and the Cutie Mark Crusaders try to free Starlight Glimmer from her magic confinement, but whenever they get close, the magic tries to ensnare them as well. With Twilight and her friends trapped in Tartarus and Princess Celestia out of reach in Canterlot, the Crusaders wonder who they can turn to for help, and Sandbar gets an idea. In the school dorms, Gallus keeps trying to break out of the locked room, and the rest of the Young Six are still upset over Sandbar's perceived betrayal. Just then, Sandbar appears at the window to let them out, and Yona is thrilled that he didn't truly betray them. After he and the Crusaders explain the situation, Sandbar suggests turning to Chancellor Neighsay for help, believing he will assist them if they explain what's going on. Chancellor Neighsay addresses the school students and declares that Twilight's administration is over and that the school will be shifting over to E.E.A. guidelines. Cozy Glow commends Neighsay for his inspiring speech but points out to the students that there won't be any more lessons taught by Twilight and her friends, causing the students to worry. When Cozy mentions that Celestia and Luna supported Twilight's school and that Neighsay once tried to close it, she incites a full-blown student uprising against Neighsay. The students tie Neighsay up in chains in Twilight's office, and Cozy Glow disposes of his magic medallion. When Neighsay asks Cozy why she's doing this, she explains that because friendship is the most powerful force in the world, she wants to take over the school and harness the friendship of its students to become the most powerful pony in Equestria. As Cozy Glow exits the office, the Cutie Mark Crusaders appear before her to serve as a diversion. They congratulate her on becoming the school's new headmare and ask if they can help in any way. Cozy explains that she needs help cleaning the school, but upon leading the Crusaders to a supply closet, she locks them inside, fully aware that they were just distracting her. While the Crusaders keep Cozy Glow occupied, the Young Six sneak into Twilight's office and find Neighsay chained up and trying to retrieve his medallion. Neighsay believes the six have come to gloat, but they release him from his chains and reveal Cozy Glow's true nature and plans to him. With this knowledge, Neighsay uses the remaining magic in his medallion to open a portal to Canterlot so he can inform the princesses. Once they were all alone in the hallway, Varian tries to talk Cozy Glow out of her quest for , as he has been where she is now, but she refuses to be swayed by his words, as she states that they are not the same, and she has nothing left to lose. With that, she has imprison Varian in a cage and sends him to hang helplessly while she prepares for her imminent confrontation with . Back in Tartarus, Twilight enacts a plan to channel the magic of its imprisoned creatures to open a way out. Tirek boasts that her plan is futile because every ounce of Equestrian magic will be gone by sunset. Twilight points out, however, that once the magic is gone, Tirek will be trapped forever with the ponies he hates as his permanent company. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity tire out Cerberus, Fluttershy convinces the other creatures to donate their magic for Twilight's plan, and Pinkie Pie convinces Tirek to help as well by tormenting him with her hyperactive personality. The creatures and Tirek give their magic to Twilight, and Twilight uses their combined magic to open the gates of Tartarus. Twilight and her friends escape through the doors just before they close again. Unfortunately, the sun has already gone down by this time, meaning all the magic of Equestria is now gone for good. Fluttershy: What does that mean? Twilight Sparkle: It means... we've failed! Sandbar leads his friends back into the catacombs under the school, where Starlight Glimmer is still trapped with the collected magic of Equestria. Ocellus deduces that Cozy Glow has linked the six magical artifacts together to drain magic from Equestria like a magnet and that removing the artifacts from the circuit should deactivate it. She warns, however, that feedback from the deactivation could destroy the school entirely. Upon hearing this, Cozy Glow appears with Varian still imprison in that cage and the rest of the students and convinces them that the Young Six are trying to destroy Twilight's school as Neighsay forewarned. The Young Six try to convince the other students that Cozy is manipulating them, but Cozy has completely persuaded them to her side, even leading them to believe the Young Six sent Twilight and the others to Tartarus and captured Starlight Glimmer. The students attack the Young Six, and as they try to fight back, Gallus gets caught in the magic sphere with Starlight, and his friends get caught as well while trying to save him. A vortex in the ground suddenly opens up and starts to transport them and Equestria's magic to another location. Cozy Glow starts to lead the students away, but the chamber suddenly lights up with the magic of the Tree of Harmony, ignited by the Young Six's friendship and loyalty in one another. As their bodies glow in a manner similar to the Elements of Harmony, the Young Six grab the artifacts and shut off the magic-draining spell, causing all the magic of Equestria to be released and returned to its rightful owners. With her magic restored, Twilight is able to teleport herself and her friends back to the school. Starlight teleports herself and the Young Six to safety, and Cozy Glow angrily curses the Young Six for ruining her plans. When the Mane Six appear to confront Cozy Glow for deceiving them, she tries desperately to save face, but the ponies tell her that Tirek told them everything. Twilight, disagreeing with Cozy's views about friendship, explains that friendship is indeed powerful, but power isn't the sole purpose of friendship. Twilight regrets not being able to teach this to Cozy, but the Young Six argue that they wouldn't have been able to defeat Cozy without Twilight's teachings. Cozy Glow callously dismisses the values of friendship and tries to escape so that she can try her plan again somewhere else, but she is stopped by the other students, the princesses, Chancellor Neighsay, and the royal guards. Some time later, Neighsay admits to Twilight that she truly is the only one capable of running the School of Friendship. The Young Six appear in graduation gowns, believing saving Equestria from Cozy Glow qualifies them to graduate from school. However, Twilight tells them learning everything about friendship takes more than one semester, much to their disappointment. Neighsay also admits how wrong he was about non-ponies being incapable of learning about friendship. "If it were easy to learn, we wouldn't need a school." — Twilight Sparkle The Cutie Mark Crusaders finally break out of the closet that Cozy Glow locked them inside, and Twilight and Celestia assure them that Cozy Glow is somewhere where she can't cause any more trouble. Meanwhile, Princess Luna and the royal guards escort Cozy Glow into Tartarus and lock her up in a cage next to Tirek's. The finale ends with Cozy Glow greeting her fellow inmate and ominously asking if he wants to be her friend as she gives off a sinister smile. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * are the villains guest starring and are working with Cozy Glow in this film. * Nia, Rebecca, Iago, Varian and Bliss stay behind at the school and help The Young Six defeat Cozy Glow and the villains in this film. * This film featured new versions of the songs "" (sung by ) from and "Nothing Left to Lose" (sung by Varian and Cozy Glow) from Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure: Cassandra's Revenge. * Discord and Queen Chrysalis are absent in this film. Transcript * ''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - School Raze/Transcript'' Category:Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/My Little Pony crossovers